


Geronimo

by voguethranduil



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguethranduil/pseuds/voguethranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes turns out to be not as bad as you thought.</p><p>based off of 'a spin the bottle kiss' prompt on tumblr! enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a title so i just chose to use the song title 'geronimo' by sheppard lol i suck

It was no secret that Bucky Barnes, the quarterback of the football team, threw the best frat parties. His best friends, Sam and Steve, were the one to always recruit people to come; and it just so happened that they were both in your marketing class.

Bucky had somewhat of a ‘player’ reputation around the campus, which made you steer clear of him most of the time. But once you befriended Sam and Steve, it was inevitable for you to have to spend time with him.

He was so flirtatious, in a way that made you roll your eyes every time you were unfortunate enough to watch him use a lame pick up line on some poor soul. You, Sam, and Steve always snickered when a girl denied him. Other than that, you never really talked to him much; not that you didn’t care, you just didn’t really have an interest in falling for his stupid pick up lines.

“C’mon, (y/n)!” Sam whines, throwing is arm over the back of your seat. “Live a little, come hang out for a while.”

“No thank you!” You denied, as Sam gave you puppy dog eyes. “Parties aren’t even my thing.”

“How would you know, if you’ve never been to one?!” Steve argued, as Sam bit his lip, suppressing a smile.

“Okay, now you _really_ gotta come! I didn’t know you were a party virgin.” Sam exclaimed.

Huffing, you knew that there was no other way to get out of it. Maybe they were right. After all, it was _college._ One party wouldn’t hurt.

So that’s how you ended up with Natasha, in the Alpha Delta Phi kitchen. 

“I’m going to go see if Wanda is here, you mind staying here for a second?” She asked, setting her beer down on the counter. You shrugged, and replied,

“Go ahead, just don’t be too long!” 

She just rolled her eyes and told you to mingle, before she left.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to spot you standing awkwardly by yourself in the kitchen, reading something on your phone. 

Bucky had a low-key crush on you, and that was big for him because he _never_ had crushes on _anyone._ You were just so - cute! God, he just heard stories about you from Sam and Steve and he just did not know for the _life_ of him know how to act in front of you. Every time he got done hanging out with you and the guys, he felt like he acted like a total _tool._ All he wanted to do was just take you out and show you the real him, not the one everyone thinks they know.

So he took a swig of his drink, and made his way over to you.

“Hey, (y/n)!” He announced, as you looked up from your phone. 

“Uh, hey Bucky.” You answered, feeling your heart race a little. 

“Sam and Steve told me you’d never been to a party before,” he started, leaning up next to the counter by you. “what’s the verdict?”

“It would be better if Natasha didn’t ditch me!” You half joked. “She told me she went to find Wanda… about fifteen minutes ago.”

Bucky didn’t have the heart to tell you that she was with Barton, practically on top of each other.

“Well, lucky for you, that I have come to save you from pretending to text someone.” He winked, nudging your arm. You just scoffed, and blushed.

“You’re cocky, y’know that Barnes?” You replied, with a little more venom in your voice than you meant. 

“So I’ve been told.” He looked like he’d been slapped across the face.

The next couple of seconds felt like hours, as the obvious tension filled the silence. Clearly, you had struck a nerve - and you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel a teeny bit bad.

“Look, I didn’t mean it–”

“No, it’s okay,” Bucky cut you off. “I do have that reputation, I’m not oblivious to that. I just want you to know _me,_ y’know? Not the guy everyone think’s is a dick.”

You stood in silence for a moment more, your gazes alternating from each other to some thing off in the distance. So you just leaned over to the kitchen island, and grabbed a bag of pretzels. Opening them, you threw one in your mouth and offered the bag to Bucky.

“What are we waiting for, then?” You asked, eyebrow raised.

* * *

Two drinks later, you moved in to the living room on the couch. You had nearly laughed so hard you almost clocked someone in the face.

You learned that Bucky and Steve had known each other for their whole lives, practically being brothers. You learned that Bucky spent time in Sokovia, building houses with Steve for a year after high school. You learned that he thinks (much to your objections) that the Star Wars prequels are a sin, and that the originals are cinematic masterpieces.

He learned that you have seen your favorite band nearly ten times, even taking road trips to go see them. He also learned that you can pretty much recite every line from _The Addams Family_ and _Napoleon Dynamite,_ in which he demands for an example. (He also learned that you look devastatingly beautiful when your head is tilted back, laughing so hard you have to grip his arm for support.)

“You’re right, Barnes.” You state, with a smirk. “You’re not _entirely_ a dick.”

He clutches his heart in fake pain, making an ‘ _oomph’_ sound.

“I pour my heart out to you about Star Wars and this is the thanks I get?!” He huffs in fake disappointment.

You lean your head in his shoulder, laughing so hard you snort. He can’t help but laugh along with you. 

When you finally catch your breath, you lean up to look at Bucky, who was just looking at you with fondness. Maybe it was the alcohol, but you didn’t realize how pretty his lips were until that moment. 

 _It would literally take one movement to kiss him,_ you thought to yourself. 

 _Just fucking kiss her, Barnes!_ The voice in his head yelled.

Just as he was about to do it, the moment was completely ruined by Sam yelling ‘Spin the Bottle time!’ and Natasha pulling you up and off the couch. 

“What are we, in eighth grade?!” Bucky grumbled, still situating himself across from you. You were whispering something to Natasha, which caused her to snicker and make eye contact with him.

Goddammit. 

It went a few rounds, and thank god it hadn’t landed on you; because Bucky would’ve seriously considered murder if the Maximoff boy had kissed you. It was pretty hilarious to see Steve give Thor a big smack on the lips, though.

“Alright, Buck Nasty, it’s your turn!” Sam announced in excitement. 

Bucky wasn’t religious, but he said a quick prayer to god; asking for this one chance to kiss the girl he’d been crushing on for weeks.

So he spun the bottle, not letting his eyes leave yours for one second. When the bottle stopped spinning, it was as if the noise of the party had died down. The bottle had landed on you.

Before anyone could say a word, Bucky had leaned over and grabbed your wrist; yanking you over to him. You let out a squeak that should’ve been embarrassing, but once Bucky pulled you down to kiss him - you really couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

His lips were softer than you could ever imagine, and if kept up the hand practically _stroking_ your hair, you were for sure about to pin him to the ground and rip his clothes off. And once his tongue met yours, you nearly fucking _moaned_ in front of everyone.

It wasn’t until everyone started howling and making wolf whistles, you pulled off of each other; both just as breathless.

“Uh - wanna go out on a date with me?” Bucky asked quietly. 

Despite everyones howling laughter at that, you just pushed his hair out of his face and brushed your lips against his, saying,

“Fuck yeah, I do.”


End file.
